The Feeding Ground
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: When The 10th Doctor takes Rose back home they find themselves in the future where Jackie is in the hospital and strange things are happening to the patients there. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Doctor Who.

The Feeding Ground

Part One

Rose stared down at the ornament she had just bought for her Mother. The gems glistened in the light from the main console. The Doctor was busy adjusting settings for heading home.

"Doctor, what do you think of this as a birthday gift for my mum?" Rose asked as she presented him with a small sphere ornament.

"Let's have a look shall we?" The Doctor grabbed it from his companion's hand and began to examine it closely.

"Well the gemstones are obviously fake, the setting is all wrong and not to mention it's a bit tacky isn't it?" The Doctor said as he looked up to see Rose glaring at him.

"But I'm sure your mother will love it."

"Nice save, you." Rose said with a smile

"Oh me, I'm the master of saves. Heroics and such, Free of charge, although some compensation would be appreciated, maybe a fruit basket with lots of bananas."

"It will be nice to get home. That planet with all the midgets certainly wasn't the best place to get a present."

"Hey, they prefer little people, mind you and they were nice little Martians, very smart compared to you lot." The Doctor argued.

"Excuse me, this coming from the Nine-hundred year old Time Lord that thought that insulting them was a greeting?" Rose teased.

"I got them mixed up with the Venusians, very easy to do. They're a race based on opposites. If you insult them you are actually paying them the highest compliment."

"You are the smartest man I know and possibly the smartest man in the entire universe." Rose said with a large grin.

"Thanks, oh." The Doctor said realizing her joke.

"Remind me to pay you back for that one later. I know we'll go see the little people again!" The Doctor yelled.

"Hmmm, My Mother or Midgets, that's a hard one. I still don't know why we couldn't go visit those ice tombs on Mars."

"Trust me it wasn't a good idea. There are some old friends of mine there, not exactly the friendly type."

"So Birthday, Birthday, Birthday. When was your Mother's birthday?"

"February 1st, do you think I should wrap this up first?"

"Probably help with the surprise, of course you can't give it to her?"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Where are you going to tell her you bought her gift?"

"At a little shop….on Mars." Rose murmured.

"That little knick knack is made from materials from 2348 if it were to fall in the wrong hands back in your time who knows what could happen." The Doctor stated.

"I know I just wanted to get her something. Try to make up for not being with her."

"Well hey this trip we can stay as long as you want. Just remember to leave that here." The Doctor said as Rose reluctantly nodded her head.

"Speaking of presents I got you a little something." The Doctor said handing his companion a small sphere.

"What is it Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Flash grenade, don't you like it?" The Doctor wondered.

"You couldn't get me a gun?"

"Never liked guns, they're too violent. I've been meaning to talk to Mr. Heston about that."

Rose sat the ornament on the floor by her backpack and put the grenade inside it.

"Doctor when were you born?"

"A long time ago and trust me when I say long. It was a warm day, back home."

"Doctor." Rose said as she went to put her hand on top of his.

He stared up at her and their eyes locked.

"We're here." The Doctor said as he moved towards the door.

"Are you coming?" He yelled from outside.

"Just a minute, I'm getting my pack." Rose said as she began to load clothes into her bag.

Suddenly the ornament she had bought caught her eye. She held it in her hand and stared at it. A small red light shot out from one of the gems and shine up and down over Rose's face. It stopped and Rose put it into her pack as if she didn't notice. She soon joined the Doctor outside.

"Here we are home sweet home." The Doctor said as a car flew by overhead.

"You were saying?" Rose joked.

"We might be a few decades off." The Doctor said.

"Rose, Rose!" Mickey yelled running up to them.

"Mickey?" Rose was astonished.

"I heard the Tardis coming. I knew it was you it had to be." Mickey said eagerly.

"You look so…" Rose was cut off.

"Old? Rose you have been missing for thirty years. I heard the Tardis I thought I was dreaming. But it's you Rose, it's really you."

"What do you mean I've been missing? We were just headed back." Rose stared back at the Doctor.

"Alternate timeline. You're future changes every time you step into the Tardis. Probably should have mentioned that." The Doctor explained.

"You've changed my future?"

"Well don't worry; we can change it back."

"Rose you can't go, there's something you have to know." Mickey stated.

"Well what is it?"

"It's your Mum she's in the hospital." Mickey said softly.

"Is she sick?"

"Rose, get back in the Tardis!" The Doctor yelled.

"She's dying. You have to see her."

"Get back in the Tardis now!" The Doctor yelled once again.

"Doctor I have to see her. She's my mum!"

"She's not your mother, not from your time. If you go to her you will watch her die. Is that something you really want to put yourself through?" The Doctor said as Rose began to run off with Mickey.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled after her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Feeding Ground  
Part Two

Rose looked in through the glass outside of her Mother's hospital room. Mickey came up from behind to comfort her. Jackie was lying in a hospital bed fast asleep.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"It started out as Breast cancer but now its spread to her lungs." Mickey explained.

"How long does she have?"

"Not long. You should see her, talk to her." Mickey urged.

"I can't. I've never seen her like this before, so helpless." Rose said as she sat down on a bench behind her.

"I never thought….I've been traveling, seeing things that no one on Earth ever will. I've faced Daleks, Slitheen even a werewolf but I can't go in that room. I'm scared." Rose said as she embraced Mickey and began to cry.

"Oh Hello am I interrupting something? And Mickey aren't you married?" The Doctor said walking towards them.

Mickey suddenly back out of the hug looking embarrassed.

"It's amazes how much can change in 30 years: hover cars, trans-mats and I think they just came out with the last Potter book." The Doctor said cheerfully

"My Mother's dying and you're making jokes?"

"Sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what to do." Rose said.

"Alright well I think I'm going to explore a bit give you some time alone. Rose, I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

"Thanks, Doctor." She said as the he walked off.

"Listen Jackie's Doctor will page me when she wakes up, how about we get some chips and I can fill you in on what you missed?"

"Yeah sounds good." Rose said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor walked through the busy hospital halls. Surgeons ran by him pushing a gurney towards the emergency room. As he moved upstairs the action began to die down until he found himself in a quieter part of the hospital. The hall was empty except for one little girl.

"Hello there, what's your name?" The Doctor said getting down on his knees to her level.

"Amy, who are you?

"I'm The Doctor, why are you out here playing all alone?" The Doctor wondered.

"There's no one else to play with. He took them all."

"You mean all the children? Amy, who took them?" He questioned.

"The doctor, he took them to that room." Amy took his hand and led him to a room filled with sleeping children.

"Amy there you are, you can't leave your room like that. Who are you?" A Doctor said running up to them.

"Doctor John Smith and you are?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor Clayton, I'm head of the children's wing."

"Do you mind telling me what happened to them all?"

"It's the strangest thing, they are all in comas." Clayton revealed.

"Well that's not so strange."

"They also have been showing no brain activity what so ever."

"They're brain dead?" The Doctor was baffled.

"We can't explain it."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" The Doctor asked.

"No be my guest. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get Amy back to her room."

The Doctor looked over the room. There were at least 10 children lying perfectly still in their beds. He examined one of the children closer. Pulling a small flashlight out of his pocket he force open an eye and shined light into it. The child did not react at all. He put his head to the boy's chest and heard a heart beating. He could tell they were all still breathing from their chests moving up and down.

"What's done this to you?" The Doctor said as he moved his flashlight around the room stopping on a security camera that seemed to be following his every move.

"Or who's done this to you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where do you want to start? Did The Doctor say you were married?" Rose asked.

"Yeah he must have noticed the wedding band on my finger. You remember the girl from the shop?" Mickey stated.

"You married her?" Rose raised her voice in confusion.

"I waited for you Rose. I waited until one day when I realized you weren't coming back. So don't judge me." Mickey yelled.

Suddenly Mickey's pager went off.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"It's your Mum, she's awake."

Rose walked up to her Mother's room and stopped. Mickey came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well don't stand out there all day, come on it where I can see you." Jackie yelled.

"Jackie, I've got a little surprise for you." Mickey said walking in.

"Rose, come on in." Mickey waved her inside.

"Mum?" Rose looked down on her Mother. Jackie now had wrinkles covering her face and her once blonde hair had now turned to gray.

"Rose, My sweet Rose. Is it really you?" Jackie was stunned.

"Yes Mum, it's really me." Rose began tearing up.

"You were gone for so long." Jackie said.

"I know but now I'm here to stay." Rose said as The Doctor walked into the room.

"There you are. We have a problem, we have to go."

"You're not taking my daughter anywhere!" Jackie yelled.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you." Rose said.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked.

"Well it's the children you see, all brain dead." The Doctor explained.

"Not now Doctor." Rose was getting mad.

"Brain dead?" Mickey was intrigued.

"Apparently the Doctors can't explain it. I plan to." The Doctor said in a grim voice.

"How can you do this?" Rose said in anger.

"You took my daughter away from me. I hate you." Jackie yelled.

"Yes sorry, anyway we have to find out what's happening in this hospital." The Doctor said sitting down on a chair with a coat sitting on it. His hand felt something in the pocket of the jacket. He reached in and pulled out an apple.

"I swear this friend of your Mother's, has he ever pocketed a potato?"

"Get out!" Jackie yelled.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"How can you act like this? My Mother is dying at least show a little respect, if not for her then for me!" Rose yelled.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. Rose I've seen in all my lives, so much of death. I guess I've gotten use to it. What I haven't gotten use to is seeing you in pain. We could leave; I could take you home right now to see your Mother."

"No, I want to stay."

"Alright well I'm going to go back to the Tardis to try and find out what's happening to the children." The Doctor said as he walked off.

Rose returned to the room to find her Mother had fallen asleep again. Mickey was waiting along with Jackie's Doctor.

"Hello I'm Doctor Matthews; I understand it that you are Mrs. Tyler's niece."

"Yes, that's right. Can you tell me how she's doing?"

"Well I'm afraid there's not much we can do for her now except make her comfortable."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose said as Doctor Matthews made his way to his office.

Rose and Mickey sat down and held each other. In her pack the small ornament began to glow. It slowly rolled out of the pack and unfurled into the shape of a snake. It slithered out under the crack of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the Lobby. The elevator responded and began to descend. The light showed he had reached the Lobby but the lift kept on going down. It had just passed the basement when it stopped and the doors opened.

"Hello." The Doctor chirped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Matthews sat down in his office and began going over some files. The snake slithered in and moved under his desk. It made its way up his leg and onto his arm. Doctor Matthews yelled out as the snake was wrapped around his arm. It opened up its jaws and sprayed something into his mouth. I then fell to the floor and curled back into a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

The Feeding Ground  
Part Three

The lift doors opened and The Doctor saw a lab filled with people hard at work. A woman moved towards him with a smile on her face.

"Hello." The Doctor chirped.

"Doctor it's an honor." Winters greeted him.

"Yes it is. Do I know you?"

"No, but we've heard a lot about you. I have an extremely thick file about you, on loan from Torchwood."

"Torchwood? Never heard of them."

"Don't worry, you soon will." Winters stated.

"Right, so what is this place?" The Doctor was curious.

"It's where we make Britain's most important medical discoveries. It's a subsection of UNIT."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Doctor Molly Winters."

"Winters?" The Doctor was intrigued.

"Do you know a Winters, Doctor."

"Yes, an old friend. Do you have a sister?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess, Katherine?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Watch out for that one." The Doctor continued to glance around.

"Doctor, if we could get down to business."

"And what business would that be?"

"We need you help." Winters sounded desperate.

"Let's see hidden medical laboratories, brain dead children, and an ominous organization called Torchwood. This is starting to get interesting."

"The children aren't the only problem we are trying to solve. At first it started with the patients but now it's in the Doctors too." Winters explained.

"What do you mean, it's in them?" The Doctor wondered.

"We found it in their brains. We don't know what it is except that it's crystalline in nature and totally subdues its victims." Winters said as she pressed a button causing a large window to be uncovered.

Behind the window was a giant room with ten patients inside. They were all lying in their beds just like the children.

"Did you say crystalline?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, we've done a number of tests but have been unable to find a cure."

The Doctor's attention was drawn to a pedestal at the far end of the room. Something was propped up inside a glass case.

"Another specimen?"

"Oh yes, I was just about to get to that." Winters stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was sitting with her Mother who had fallen asleep yet again. Mickey had gone out to get a drink for Rose. Upon his return he waved Rose out of the room into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Rose was puzzled.

"I just saw Doctor Matthews, he was acting strange. I tried to talk to him and he just walk right past me, like he didn't even know I was there."

"Where was he headed?"

"It looked like he was going somewhere upstairs."

"Let's see if we can find him. The Doctor did say something strange was happening here."

"What about your mum?"

"She's asleep now, we'll be back soon. Come on." Rose said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its part of a meteorite that recently came into Unit's possession. Early reports confirm it consists of a high amount of Terrellium."

"Terrellium?" The Doctor said as he moved towards the meteor rock.

He touched the glass case but before he could pull it off he was grabbed by two large men.

"The Terrellium use it on your sample. They should start multiplying, they feed off it." The Doctor yelled as Winters waved the two men away.

A lab technician scraped a piece of the rock off and put it in a small dish where the sample was. He looked in the microscope and was amazed by the results.

"Ma'am it's killing them. They are just wilting away into nothing." He yelled.

"Well Doctor, looks like you found us a cure." Winters was impressed.

"What? That shouldn't have happened. They must have changed."

"Who, Doctor?" Winters asked.

"The Krotons." The Doctor said with anger.

"Are they behind this?"

"Children drained of their neural energy and these crystalline infected people, it certainly adds up."

"Why would these Krotons infect all these people? As far as we can tell nothing has happened to the infected patients."

"It's an invasion, a secret invasion." The Doctor looked in on the patients and saw a hand move.

"You said you only found the crystals in the brain?"

"Yes, Doctor. If it's an invasion what are they waiting for?"

"A signal." The Doctor said as all the patients began awakening from their slumber.

The moved towards the window and began to pound at it until it shattered. They came out through the window and moved towards the Doctor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and Mickey had follow Doctor Matthews up to the roof of the hospital.

"Are you sure he's up here?" Rose asked.

"I could have sworn I saw him come this way. Well come on we should get back to you mum." Mickey got no response from Rose.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Mickey asked Rose who was staring up in the sky.

"Look." Rose said as a giant circular spaceship appeared directly above their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

The Feeding Ground

Part 4

The patients moved closer to the Doctor as he moved back and shielded Winters. He looked behind them and saw a decontamination chamber.

"The decontamination chamber is it secure?" The Doctor yelled.

"Yes, that door is the only way in or out."

"Get in now. Everyone come this way." The Doctor ordered.

He opened the door and waved everyone in. The patients were almost upon him now. He closed the door behind him and used his sonic screwdriver to lock it. The horde of patients began beating on the door.

"Doctor, what are these Krotons?" Winters was concerned.

"When I first met them they were posing as Gods, draining the neural energy from the smartest children of their followers. I stopped them once, I can do it again."

"Look they're moving away towards the elevator."

"They must have gotten new orders." The Doctor explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's a spaceship. Every time the Doctor comes we get invaded by aliens." Mickey said.

"That's not true." Rose yelled.

Mickey glared at her.

"Right, then we need to find the Doctor he'll know what to do."

"You're always running to him. You think maybe one time you'd come to me."

Rose and Mickey went back towards the door but Doctor Matthews appeared in front of them. He grabbed them both and began dragging them down the stairs. Rose and Mickey fought violently and were able to escape once they had reached the foot of the stairs. On the top floor which was under renovation they both ran as fast as they could towards the stairs. As they turned a corner they were stopped by a crowd of people moving towards them. All in hospital gowns they crept closer like living zombies.

"Hey we need help a Doctor is chasing us." Mickey yelled at the crowd.

"I think they are chasing us too. Run!" Rose said.

"I'm getting too old for this." Mickey commented.

Rose and Mickey turned around and headed down the opposite hall only to be stopped again by even more patients moving towards them.

"Yeah, I changed my mind let's find the Doctor." Mickey yelled.

Their only choice now was to head back the way they came. Doctor Matthews was waiting for them. Rose and Mickey stopped dead in their tracks and turned down a hallway right in front of Doctor Matthews.

"I think we lost them." Rose yelled as she looked back behind them.

"Rose, what is that?" Mickey had suddenly come to a stop.

A large metal sliding door was in front of them. It reached from the floor to the ceiling. Rose moved towards it and touched the cold silver door. It felt warm, extremely warm. Moving her hand she could now see her reflection and past her image was the mirror image of the entire group of patients that had been chasing them.

"What do you want from us?" Rose yelled.

The crowd suddenly was motionless but no one answered her question. Doctor Matthews moved towards the doors and pressed his hand up against a hidden control. The doors hissed and slid open. All that lied inside was darkness.

"They want us." The Doctor yelled making his way through the crowd holding the rock of terrellium out in front of him warding off anyone who could stop him.

"Should have done that earlier, it beats hiding in the decontamination chamber it was a bit to sterile in there for my tastes." The Doctor commented to Winters who was standing beside him.

"Doctor, we were coming to get you." Rose said.

"Rose! You're not dead."

"No not yet. What were you saying? Why do they want us?" Rose asked.

"Human beings, most alien races hate the thought of you but there are some that simply love you. Little stupid beings, running around this tiny piece of dirt, using up all your resources, wasting away the planet you lot are. Not to mention all the weapons of mass destruction and I'm not talking about your mother's cooking." The Doctor said as Rose just stared at him.

"Where was I?" The Doctor.

"I don't know, you were just kind of ranting."

"Right, I do tend to do that. Oh, your brains, Slathered in neural energy. Some races can use that energy to power their ships, weapons or to control their hunger."

"But what about all the people, they're just sort of in a daze." Mickey asked.

"It's brain control. The Krotons are using them to prepare this world."

"It's an invasion isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yes and it's about to begin. But before it does, I want to speak to whoever is in charge here." The Doctor said to Doctor Matthews.

"So where is he or it, maybe a what?" The Doctor yelled.

"I will speak with the one called The Doctor." Doctor Matthews said.

"You're not even going to show yourself; well that's no fun at all." The Doctor was disappointed.

"I am the King of the Krotons you will bow before me."

"Oh yes right then, not going to happen." The Doctor yelled.

"You see these people no matter how small they seem are strong. They will fight you, I'll fight you. Do I really have to do this speech again?" The Doctor turned to Rose.

"These small people are now under my control. The Krotons have infiltrated cities around the world and are preparing for our invasion fleet."

"Why are you here? I mean why travel all this way, waste all that power just to get here. Surely you don't need to power your ship that much." The Doctor questioned.

"It has been nearly 4,000 years since your last meeting with my race. Much has changed in that time."

"Including becoming allergic to your only food terrellium?"

"The Krotons no longer dine on that element. We have found alternative fuel sources and means of sustenance."

"The neural energy, you're actually feeding on their brains."

"The Krotons are a dying race, Doctor. On this planet we will initialize the future of our existence."

"You're creating your own personal feeding ground. That explains the virus. Have to keep the population up. Wouldn't want to run out of food now would we? There's just one problem with your plan."

"What is that, Doctor?"

"I'm going to stop you."

"You are one man, what can you do?"

"Actually I'm one Time Lord and I'm going to offer you a deal. If you leave this planet and never return, I'll give you one thing that you crave."

"I'm listening?"

"I'll give you me. I'm only in my ninth regeneration I still have a while yet. I should have enough neural energy to feed your race for maybe a few thousand years. So what do you say?"

"Your terms are accepted. Step through the doors."

"Doctor you can't!" Rose yelled tearing up.

The Doctor took the rock of Terrellium and broke a piece off of it. He threw it to Winters.

"A little something to remember me by." He said.

"My Rose. It's been fun." The Doctor said as he turned to leave.

"That's what you have to say after all we've been through?" Rose yelled.

"Oh, one more thing, say goodbye to Mr. Heston for me." The Doctor smiled and winked at her.

The Doctor walked in through the doors and was teleported away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's gone. He's really gone." Rose told Mickey.

"What'd he mean with that Mr. Heston crack?"

"It was a message." Rose yelled as she ran through the crowd back to her mother's floor.

She came to room where her mother was wide awake. Rose ran in and began going through her pack.

"What's going on? Who were all those people walking by?"

"I don't have time to explain Mum, the Doctor needs me."

"I need you." Her mother yelled.

"I'm sorry. He'd do the same for me." Rose said as she finally found the flash grenade.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor found himself in what looked like a giant cave. Behind him stood a tank which he assumed contained all the neural energy they had gathered. In front of him was a throne with a hole in the seat.

"Well, where are you then, I'm not a patient man." The Doctor said as he began to hear machinery move.

Suddenly a glass helmet emerged from the throne. Inside was a solid crystalline spike. From the throne emerged two hands. One was a pincer the Doctor had come to expect the other looked like an ordinary human hand.

"Kneel before me." The King commanded.

The Doctor moved down to his knees in front of the throne.

"Now I shall feast!" The King said as an energy wave came out of his hand and engulfed the Doctor's head.

The Doctor cried out in torment.


	5. Chapter 5

The Feeding Ground

Part Five

Rose ran as fast as she could towards the top floor. Upon reaching the floor she was block by all the patients. Winters noticed her and began to clear a path with her piece of Terrellium. Rose ran through the open path and moved through the open metal doors. Mickey followed her in hoping to help.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mickey asked.

"I can save him. He was telling me how earlier." Rose said as she showed him the flash grenade.

"You're going to save him with that?"

"Yeah I just need to find out how to get up to the ship. The control must be here somewhere." Rose said fiddling around a console in the center of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was getting years taken off his life by the King when suddenly a loud alarm began to sound. The King stopped sucking out The Doctor's neural energy and turned his attention elsewhere.

"The one known as Rose Tyler is trying to access the controls for the dynatrope. Human Matthew will kill her."

"NO!!!" The Doctor yelled getting to his feet.

He ran towards the King but was brought down when the King once again began to feed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is there anything I can do?" Mickey asked trying to be useful.

"You can shut up for one thing. I need to think." Rose said as Doctor Matthews came at her with a knife.

"Rose!!!" Mickey yelled as he knocked the knife out of Matthew's hand.

They then proceeded to trade jabs at each other while Rose continued to press buttons on the console. Matthews knocked Mickey to the ground and began cautiously punching him in the stomach. Mickey managed to knock him across the room. Mickey ran up to him to make sure he was knocked out but Matthews had picked up his knife. He stabbed Mickey in the chest and he fell to the ground. Matthews then moved towards Rose to finish the job. Suddenly Mickey jumped off the ground and stabbed Matthews in the neck with the very same knife he had been stabbed with earlier. Mickey fell to the ground in pain. Rose was soon by his side.

"It's going to be ok. Help!!! Somebody help!!!" Rose yelled.

"Of all the things to die for I'm glad it's you."

"Don't say that, we're in a hospital. I'll go get a doctor." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"No, you have to go save the day. Save your doctor." Mickey said as he slowly died.

Rose picked herself up off the floor and wiped away her tears. She made her way to the center console and finally found how to work the transporter. Arriving on the ship she was horrified by the sight of the King hovering over the Doctor. She took out the flash grenade and pushed a button on it. Throwing it towards the King she closed her eyes bracing herself. An explosion of light engulfed the room. The Doctor regaining his senses looked over at Rose.

"Throw the Terrellium in the feeding tank." The Doctor commanded as he threw the rock to Rose.

The Doctor pointed out the tank to his companion and she began to run towards it. Rose threw the rock into the feeding tank. It began to dissolve and the liquid in the tank continued to move down a series of tubes that was connected to The King.

"No!!!" The King yelled as the crystals in his head began to crack.

"The Krotons will survive and they will have their revenge on you Doctor."

"Please, do you know how many times I've heard that?" The Doctor said as the King finally died.

"You came back for me." The Doctor was proud.

"You'd do the same for me." Rose tossed back.

"Right, I would. Now how about we head home?"

"But what about the Krotons, there must be millions on this ship?"

"With their King dead, I imagine they'll all go home and find a new leader." The Doctor explained.

They both transported down back to earth where Rose was anxious to see her mother. She ran towards the stairs while the Doctor moved towards Winters.

"Everything's alright now, Winters. The Brain control should wear off in awhile. The crystals in their heads should disappear now that the King is dead."

"Doctor it was a pleasure to meet you and thank you for everything." Winters said.

"You know anything for Queen and Country." The Doctor chirped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose finally made it to her mother's room only to find it empty. The Doctor soon followed behind her.

"Excuse me, what happen to the woman that was in this room." Rose said to a passing nurse.

"I'm sorry she passed away."

"No that's impossible she was just in there. I was just with her."

"Rose, I'm sorry." The Doctor tried to be sympathetic.

"Bring her back." Rose cried.

"You know I can't." The Doctor stated.

"You have a time machine you can do anything." Rose yelled out.

"Anything but this." He said as he held Rose in his arms as she cried.

"Come on, let's get you home." The Doctor said with Rose by his side.

"We can go see my Mum?" Rose asked.

"In a heartbeat, or in my case, two." He smiled at Rose who managed to give a small one back to him.

The End.

Next Time…

The Doctor looked up from the Tardis console.

"The Tardis doesn't know where we are and neither do I." The Doctor said.

"We're stuck in nowhere?" Rose asked.

"I've been to nowhere it certainly doesn't look like this." The Doctor said looking outside the Tardis doors.

"May I introduce the Lord of the Manor, Mr. Grayson." The Butler said.

"This is a fight for Survival." The Doctor yelled.

"Are you accusing us of murder?"

"Yes and any one of us could be next." The Doctor stated.

"There is something supernatural about this place."

"A Ghost?" The Doctor asked.

"At night his voice echoes through the halls, the cries of a lonely child."

"Come and play with me." A young cold voice whispered in the darkness.


End file.
